


Short story chapter 501

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 501, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 501

Acnologia punched DiMaria. Behind him, Sting ran to Natsu.

 

\- Are you okay, Anna? - said Acnologia to Lucy.

\- Eh? Anna? Me? - asked Lucy. Acnologia nooded -. I’m not Anna. My name is Lucy.

\- I see… You are her descendant.

\- Why you know Anna?

\- She’s my sister-in-law. She married my big brother.

\- Hey! Acnologia! - yelled Sting -. He’s dying!

 

Acnologia goes with Natsu.

 

\- Turn him - said Acnologia. Sting obeyed him -. Let me see… - Acnologia sat on the ground and touched Natsu’s chest -. Okay, here is the tumor. It’s not a normal tumor. I only have to do a thing.

 

Acnologia pressed Natsu’s chest with two fingers. Natsu screamed, turned himself on fire, and disappeared in the sky.

 

\- What did you do? - asked DiMaria.

\- That tumor was an amount of magic he recovered too fast - answered Acnologia -. I only freed it. Now half of END is free, and out of control.

\- Where did he go?

\- To search the other half.

\- How did you know? The emperor created…

\- I created them. END is a half demon-half fairy, result of the fusion of my two sons. And END is not his real name. It’s ZND. Zeref and Natsu’s Demon.

 

DiMaria panicked. She ran in the same direction where Natsu disappeared, to alert Zeref.  Acnologia went with Brandish and healed her wounds.

 

\- Why did you do that? - asked Happy.

\- What? - asked Acnologia -. Heal this girl's wounds or wake up a half demon?

\- The two things.

\- I’ve got too many deads in my back. Destroy the world was an option, but recently I know that my family is still alive. And I will recover them. But my hands are full of blood. Maybe I can’t touch them. I want to save my kids before going to meet my wife and daughter.

 

Lucy, Brandish and Happy we’re surprised of that. Sting smiled secretly.


End file.
